1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, more specifically relates to an imaging device having an optical image stabilizer for counteracting image shake due to vibrations such as hand shake (camera shake).
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices such as cameras which come with image stabilization or variants such as anti-shake for preventing image shake from occurring on an imaging surface when vibrations such as hand shake is applied to the imaging device are in practical use. Specifically, among digital cameras using a CCD or CMOS image sensor as an image capturing medium, digital cameras having an optical image stabilizer have been in the mainstream in recent years. In this type of digital camera, the image sensor is moved in a plane orthogonal to a photographing optical axis to counteract image shake.
In digital cameras, the photographing optical system needs to be designed as an image-side telecentric optical system due to the characteristics of the image sensor, and therefore, the effective aperture of the rearmost lens group positioned immediately in front of the image sensor tends to be large. For this reason, if the image sensor is made to be movable in a plane orthogonal to a photographing optical axis, a further increase in effective aperture of the rearmost lens group is required, which may increase the size of the digital camera.
Additionally, the image sensor is made to have a dust-proof structure to prevent dust from sticking to a light-receptive surface (imaging surface) of the image sensor, and hence, simplification of the structure of the imaging device including the dust-proof structure is desirable.